Fragmento
by Endless Rage
Summary: El Papa revela la identidad de un nuevo enemigo mas antiguo que el propio Alucard y al parecer quizá mas poderoso, una propuesta mas que escandalosa para Integra ayudar al Vaticano prestando sus mas poderosos recursos, no se olviden de dar review
1. Capitulo 1 Espectros

"_Llega un momento en la vida en que todos sentimos que estamos estancados, nos sentimos atorados en una interminable espiral de mediocridad,__ en lo personal siempre pensé que es una mediocridad que se hereda de generación en generación que se presenta sin avisar y sin dar alguna señal previa, puedes estar en la cima del mundo y ser golpeado por ese sentimiento haciendo la condición irrelevante, la edad o el sexo tampoco lo son solamente es algo que llega de forma imparable._

_Al igual que su rapidez al presentarse también milagrosamente desaparece y todo depende de ese hermoso azar que representa la vida, quizá la fuerza de las personas es lo que les ayuda a evitar semejante prueba o quizá por una condición desconocida algunos son sino inmunes si bastante resistentes._

_Todo eso esta muy bien pero solamente aplica cuando eres un mortal, sin embargo yo no tengo esa ventaja vivir es como una linda melodía que inicia suave desarrollándose entre sonidos estridentes y combinaciones de letras ingeniosas o aburridas dependiendo de la persona y en el ocaso de la melodía esta emociona hasta que su sonido se apaga dejando solamente el eco en las mentes de la escuchan, pero la inmortalidad implica una canción tediosa y repetitiva que solamente continua en un tono monótono sin esperanza de terminar aburriendo a su autor en algún momento._

_Por lo menos es lo que yo pienso"_

- ¡Maestro! – exclamo Seras de forma estrepitosa sacando de su letargo a Alucard quien solo atina a verla sin emoción.

- ¿Qué deseas Seras? – pregunto Alucard usando una indiferencia, mientras las palabras que rondaban en su mente retumbaban.

- La señorita Integra nos esta llamando – respondió Seras de modo muy informal ante su maestro – parece ser algo importante, pues me hizo venir por usted.

- De acuerdo – dijo Alucard levantándose lentamente de su silla mostrando un terrible desgano – veamos que es lo que quiere.

Los dos recorrían los pasillos de forma callada mientras Seras observaba de reojo a su maestro, habían pasado seis meses desde que había regresado y desde entonces mantenía esa actitud de desprendimiento, su mirada lucia siempre distante si inusual y constante mezcla entre altanería y sarcasmo desaparecía ante un nuevo comportamiento dócil, como si un perro de ataque pasara a ser un simple perro faldero.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto Alucard al notar la mirada de la chica recorriendo desde hacia unos minutos.

- Na… nada – respondió Seras avergonzada al quedar descubierta.

- ¿Segura? – volvió a preguntar Alucard tratando de sacar la verdad de Seras.

- Vera yo… - dijo Seras incomoda al no encontrar las palabras para expresarse – yo… no, nada no ocurre nada.

Alucard solamente se limito a seguir andando perdiéndose en su pensamiento otra vez, hasta que entraron en la oficina de su ama la cual los esperaba sosteniendo un puro en su mano mientras con la otra sostenía un montón de hojas.

- Llamaste mi ama – dijo Alucard saludando a Integra con apenas una sonrisa forzada.

- Veo que decidiste acompañarnos en esta ocasión – dijo Integra usando una voz de sarcasmo – debería comenzar a sentirme halagada de que aparezcas en mi oficina.

- Veo que el día de hoy estas de buen humor mi ama – dijo Alucard espontáneo mostrando algo parecido a su humor normal.

Integra lanzo los papeles sobre el rostro de Alucard notando como fingía ante ella, cortando su charla en ese acto agresivo, Seras al ver eso corrió a levantarlos para después entregándoselos a su maestro quien frío empezó a leerlos.

- ¿Una nueva misión? – pregunto Alucard con una voz falta de emociones mirando no a su ama sino al cielo tras ella.

- Así es – respondió Integra molesta golpeando su escritorio - ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

- En lo absoluto – dijo Alucard dejando los papeles de forma educada frente a Integra.

- De acuerdo – dijo Integra serenándose por esa molesta postura de su subordinado – ambos viajaran de inmediato al punto señalado con la orden de exterminar a los ghouls que han aparecido por la zona.

- ¿Solamente ghouls? – pregunto Alucard mientras suspiraba haciendo que Integra dejara salir su coraje mientras Seras solamente miraba lo que ocurría entre ellos dos.

- Si, son solamente ghouls – respondió Integra conteniéndose para no gritarle a Alucard – necesito que vayan a eliminarlos, y si te preguntas la razón de querer que vayas tu es que te estas oxidando, por eso mismo en esta ocasión Seras será la líder de la misión, ¿Conforme?

- ¡Que, yo… yo… yo la líder de mi maestro! – exclamo sorprendida Seras mirando a ambos que la veían inquietos por su sobre reacción.

- Me parece bien – dijo Alucard encogiendo sus manos sin mostrar molestia alguna – no tengo ninguna objeción ama.

- Muy bien entonces partirán en un par de horas – indico Integra despidiendo a Seras pero haciendo que Alucard continuara en esa habitación.

Al salir Seras cerro las puertas dejando en total privacidad a su ama y su maestro no sin antes hacerla pensar en que seria lo que platicarían, Integra se levanto y camino hasta donde se encontraba Alucard para sentarse después en el escritorio, dejando de lado su puro empezó a mirar a su compañero.

- ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre, Conde? – pregunto Integra colocando una de sus manos en el pecho del vampiro – que paso con tu orgullo, tu desprecio por nosotros los pobres seres mortales que somos insectos ante tu magnificencia, esa actitud ególatra nacida desde tu humilde origen como un noble, ¿Será posible que eso se halla terminado?

- Verte le da a este simple cadáver un sentimiento calido – dijo Alucard mirando a Integra y suspirando – hace que por un segundo este corazón seco y marchito sienta una palpitación, querida ama no es lo que me ocurre sino que es el deseo de lo que no puedo obtener.

- ¿Acaso hablas de la muerte? – pregunto Integra sorprendida por esa revelación.

- La muerte, el sueño eterno, el final – respondió Alucard dejando ver cierta emoción – la pesadilla de todo mortal es ahora mi pesadilla también aunque por razones equivocadas, ustedes intentan no pensar en ella aun cuando saben que tarde o temprano recibirán su helado beso, sin embargo para mi ese beso es solamente un sueño que no podré recibir jamás.

- ¿Deseas morir, Conde? – pregunto nuevamente Integra quien seguía absorta de las palabras de Alucard.

- Aun cuando lo desee con toda mi fuerza – respondió Alucard mostrando una sonrisa fría – jamás podrá ser, yo torpemente en una ocasión desprecie a la muerte y la aparte de mi lado, y como toda una dama la muerte es alguien que jamás perdona semejante insulto y mi condena es vivir por siempre en su eterno desprecio vengativo, cada vez que miro a uno de ustedes siento una terrible envidia, creo que son seres bendecidos.

- ¿Bendecidos? – continuo preguntando Integra sonriendo - ¿Crees tu que morir es una bendición?

- ¿Acaso no lo es? – respondió Alucard formulando su propia pregunta retórica – el vivir por siempre ¿te parece que lo es?, tienes idea de lo que es soñar con que todo terminara, desear y casi amar algo totalmente imposible, pobres y tontos mortales afortunados – continuo Alucard mientras una de sus manos se coloco en una de las mejillas de Integra – sus vidas son efímeras y sin embargo logran su máximo esplendor, mi dulce ama nos conocimos de una manera tan extraña la envidia de tu tío derramo tu dulce sangre que me despertó de mi profundo sueño dejándome ver un hermoso botón de flor al que jure servir incondicionalmente, fui mirando como te convertías en una dulce y preciosa flor llena de ese perfume que solo recorre los cuerpos de las mujeres jóvenes, mi ama estricta pero siempre femenina y delicada puedes recordar cuantas diversiones tuvimos, y ahora mírate – dijo Alucard tomando el rostro de su ama suavemente con ambas manos elevándolo de tal forma que la luz de la luna llena lo baño de luz – ese botón que se convirtió en una radiante flor que ahora se acerca lentamente al ocaso de sus días marchitándose lentamente de los bordes de sus pétalos, explotando en un punto cumbre de belleza, mi ama aquella joven estricta es ahora toda una mujer madura que despide un olor de mando y atracción emanando por cada poro, con cada latido me muestras como tu dulce sangre se mantiene igual, te miro y te veo alejarte de mi preparándote para dejarme solo pues harás un viaje en el que me será imposible acompañarte.

- Alucard – dijo Integra con un tono de voz dulce ante semejantes halagos por parte del Conde que por propia voluntad una vez se arrodillo jurándole lealtad, ahora le miraba triste de saber que tal promesa no seria cumplida pues al final no podría acompañarla eternamente revelando el mayor miedo del inmortal.

- Estos treinta años que pasaron – dijo Alucard riendo burlón mientras que por dentro una enorme tristeza existía – pase matando cada una de las almas que tome por la fuerza, dándoles la verdadera muerte, sintiendo envidia de cada una de ellas, sintiendo la impotencia de no poder irme de este mundo, solamente estaba vagando estando aquí sin estar, estando en todas parte y a la vez en ninguna incapaz de manifestarme o de desaparecer, liberando a todos mis súbditos a mis esclavos que durante centurias habitaron el enorme castillo vacío que se encuentra en mi interior, sin alma alguna recorrí por primera vez en total soledad mi propiedad descubriendo la maldición que es la inmortalidad, pasearte en un mundo solitario recorriendo la senda del eterno vacío, perdí en mi mismo una pieza la cual mantenía el delgado hilo de mi cordura, después de quinientos noventa y nueve años al fin llego a mi la nostalgia por descansar de verdad.

- El peso de vivir por siempre el peso de vivir solo un momento – dijo Integra poniéndose de pie y colocando una de sus manos en el helado rostro del vampiro – la condena del que no muere y la condena del que muere, mismos deseos pero de perspectiva totalmente contraria, cuantas personas cambiarían tu amargo destino por sus limitadas existencias.

- ¿Quisieras acompañarme en mi viaje ama? – pregunto Alucard suspirando y viendo nuevamente el cielo – no se si algún día termine, mi viaje es tan extenso como ese cielo oscuro.

- Sabes bien la respuesta a esa pregunta Conde – dijo Integra sonriendo mientras colocaba sus manos el los costados – hermoso ángel cuyas alas devoro, soy ya muy vieja para seguir tus pasos y unirme a la eterna caminata – Integra mostró su cuello a Alucard – pero tu no podrías simplemente tomar lo que deseas por la fuerza.

- Mi ama siempre será mi ama – dijo Alucard mientras sacaba uno de sus guantes para acariciar con su mano desnuda el cuello de Integra estremeciéndola un poco por sus fríos dedos – orgullosa mortal, belleza efímera pero enorme al igual que yo sabes que jamás tomaría por la fuerza tu glorioso cuerpo, la eterna tentación que soy tan cobarde para tomar, jamás destruiría tu preciado orgullo.

- Por eso muestro sin dudar mi cuello – dijo Integra nuevamente cubriéndose – para ti será solo un instante después de los siglos por vivir que tienes mi recuerdo quizá desaparezca, pero para una vieja como yo el tiempo junto a ti siempre estará presente hasta el día en que seas tu quien deje caer un puñado de tierra sobre mi ultima morada física, tu desmesurada fuerza hizo posible que la mía se diera, siempre desarrollándose a la par de la tuya, siempre con la idea de que un amo debe ser digno para su súbdito.

- Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing para muchos solo el nombre de una mujer – dijo Alucard con una voz seria y amena llena de respeto – para mi el nombre de mi ama, tu recuerdo me acompañara a lo largo de mi eternidad, como una dulce tortura por haberte conocido y haberte perdido.

- Que extraño – dijo Integra sonriendo con cierta burla disimulando su verdadera reacción – ahora que lo pienso mi noble Conde me abandono por treinta años, eso puede hablar mal de tus atenciones, ¿No crees?

- Sabes bien que todo ese tiempo estuve a tu lado – dijo Alucard entendiendo el comentario tan extraño de Integra además de su repentino movimiento de rostro que le impedía ver directamente lo sonrojado que estaba – en todas partes y en ninguna pero aun cuando eres nada el lugar que ocupas es aquel a donde tus deseos te lleven.

El teléfono sonó dando por terminada su conversación, pues Integra fue informada de que todo estaba listo para el transporte de sus mejores piezas, para cuando colgó Alucard ya se dirigía a la puerta.

- Alucard – dijo Integra usando una voz de mando habitual en ella.

- Si mi ama – respondió Alucard deteniéndose pero sin dar la vuelta.

- ¡Busca y destruye! – dijo la orden Integra llena de energía mostrando toda la pasión que tenia por su trabajo y misión – acaba con todos y sal victorioso.

- Entendido – dijo Alucard sonriendo.

- Y Alucard – dijo Integra nuevamente deteniendo al vampiro – has que esta vieja y demacrada ama tuya se sienta llena de orgullo por su fiel caballero.

- No la decepcionare mi ama – dijo Alucard serio mientras iniciaba un paso firme rumbo a los hangares de Hellsing donde un helicóptero lo esperaba, en su interior solamente otro pasajero se encontraba, Seras quien como siempre se distinguía con su compañera de batallas.

Al abordar de inmediato salio el transporte, Alucard tomo su lugar frente a Seras quien notaba como este tenia una actitud un tanto distinta a la ya habitual, aunque también veía como sus ojos reflejaban una inusual nostalgia, como si se tratara de un animal que mira al cielo tratando de encontrar algo que le fue arrebatado.

- Seras – dijo Alucard sacándola de su pensamiento - ¿Cuáles son tus instrucciones?

- Seguiremos el plan que nos dio la señorita Integra – dijo Seras con un tremendo sentimiento de incomodidad al tener que representar un papel que no deseaba – eliminar a los ghouls hasta dejar el lugar totalmente limpio, algo rutinario.

- ¿Rutinario? – pregunto sonriendo Alucard por esa palabra salida de la boca de Seras – será posible que la tímida agente de policía Seras Victoria por fin se haya acostumbrado a este tipo de vida, quiere decir eso que por fin comienza a aparecer la draculina verdadera que se oculta en ti.

- ¡Yo… yo…! – dijo Seras tratando de explicarse mientras pensaba "¿Por qué tuve que usar esa palabra?, en realidad esto es algo a lo que no llegaría a acostumbrarme"

- Que divertido – dijo Alucard aplaudiendo y soltando una carcajada que llamo incluso la atención de los pilotos de la nave – que divertido Seras Victoria después de treinta años sigues nerviosa de ser una caminante de la oscuridad.

- ¡Maestro! – dijo Seras con cierto enfado y vergüenza pues ahora escuchaba como los pilotos se sonreían entre ellos.

- ¿Te divierte? – pregunto Alucard terminando de golpe su risa y pasando a una voz seria.

- ¿Qué cosa maestro? – dijo Seras desorientada ante ese giro de Alucard.

- Ser lo que eres – aclaro Alucard mientras abría una sonrisa amplia – ¿Te gusta ser vampiro?

- Yo no lo se – respondió Seras inmediatamente – solamente vivo mi realidad maestro, soy lo que soy quizá fue mi destino o el capricho de alguien, o mi mala suerte pero ahora mismo soy esto que en realidad no se si este bien o mal solo se que no cambiara y sentirme mal por ello no me llevara a nada.

Alucard le miro por un momento en total silencio, con unos ojos que hicieron que Seras sintiera un escalofrío por su cuerpo era como si una bestia salvaje preparara su ataque desgarrador.

- Interesante – dijo Alucard riendo esta vez con una mayor fuerza avergonzando de nueva cuenta a Seras - ¡en verdad interesante!

- ¡Maestro! – replico Seras otra vez al sentirse parte de su burla.

- Es similar a cuando un padre escucha la primera palabra de su hijo – dijo Alucard colocando su mano en el hombro de Seras – felicidades Seras Victoria estas dando tu primer paso en la oscuridad, al fin has aceptado tu realidad.

- Maestro – dijo Seras ahora con una sensación de orgullo por ser reconocida por Alucard y de forma inmediata le dirigió una reverencia – ¡gracias!

Esa actitud ridícula para los ojos de Alucard en ese momento logro sacarle una muy leve sonrisa, mirando en Seras la inocencia y la inexperiencia de cuando se es alguien eterno se preguntaba que pasaría con ella a futuro.

"Estamos sobre el objetivo" – dijo el capitán por medio del radio – "buena suerte"

- Gracias – dijo Seras mientras saltaba al vacío acompañada de su maestro que no expreso palabra alguna

Apenas tocaron el suelo el semblante de Seras se transformo de la apacible joven a una cazadora buscando una presa para destrozar, Alucard soltó un suave silbido por ese cambio al avanzar fue ella como "líder" quien se sobresalto al ver la realidad del lugar, la población entera recorría las calles convertidos en despojos vivientes, simples cadáveres caminantes por la voluntad caprichosa de alguien mas.

- ¡Esto no estaba en las hojas! – exclamo Seras recordando los documentos – se supones que apenas era un grupo de ellos y esto es una completa invasión.

- Como líder – dijo Alucard reprendiendo a la joven mientras empuñaba a Casull y Jackal sus compañeras de juegos – deberías aprender que en el campo de batalla primero se dispara y luego se investiga.

Los dos vampiros comenzaron su pequeña guerra, destruyendo cuanto ser se moviera acabando de a poco con las hordas de los ghouls que se abalanzaban a ellos torpemente pero en números mucho mayores, pero aun cuando todos los presentes en esa ciudad eran cadáveres sin vida la superioridad del par destacaba, aun con ella de "líder" se miraba como atendía a las instrucciones de su maestro quien tenia un extraño sentimiento al acabar con cada uno.

- Seras – dijo Alucard directamente en la mente de la chica vampiro - ¿puedes sentirlo, verdad?

- Si – dijo Seras mientras lidiaba con un grupo entero de zombies – es muy extraño juraría que a varios de ellos ya los había eliminado, además…

- No hay ninguna presencia de vampiro alguno – dijo Alucard mientras hacia retumbar sus pistolas en contra de un par de ghouls – no veo ninguna marca de mordida en ellos.

- ¿No hay marca? – pregunto Seras – acaso es posible eso.

- La marca no solo debe estar en el cuello – explico Alucard reuniéndose con Seras combinando el poder de disparo de Casull y Jackal con la Harkonnen – haciendo volar los cuerpos mutilados de sus oponentes – puede ser en otra parte, pero no huelo ninguna esencia aparte de la del cadáver, sino supiera que pasa te diría que estos son auténticos zombies y no ghouls.

La lucha continuaba pues las fuerzas opositoras no bajaban de números, extendiendo la lucha al punto de obligar a ambos vampiros a mostrar sus habilidades de destrucción cuerpo a cuerpo.

Sin parecer tener un fin próximo, empezaron a caer los primeros rayos del sol avanzando sobre la ciudad dejando atónita a Seras y extrañado a Alucard pues a medida que avanzaba el sol y cubría a los supuestos ghouls estos simplemente desaparecían sin dejar ninguna señal de su existencia, no fueron destruidos pues no había presencia de polvo, solamente se desvanecieron en la luz del sol dejando el lugar desierto con la excepción de un par de personajes que ahora pensaban individualmente como explicar lo ocurrido.

Después de revisar el sitio no encontraron presencia alguna, ni de sus rivales ni de ningún cuerpo o cadáver, nada ni una mancha de sangre o una sola evidencia de que existieron sus combatientes, como meros espectros se volvieron intangibles y lo único que delataba la lucha era la destrucción causada por sus armas en la ciudad, huecos sin rastros de haber impactado nada mas que concreto.

- Regresemos – dijo Alucard serio sintiéndose frustrado por la forma tan infantil en que fue burlado.

- Esta bien – acepto Seras llamando de inmediato a su transporte.


	2. Capitulo 2 Una extraña invitación

La mansión que hace de cuartel general de la organización llamada Hellsing se encuentra totalmente en silencio a pesar de que el personal vigila constantemente pero aun así no existe ningún solo sonido perturba ese edificio, con una excepción que es la oficina de su líder Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing escucha un reporte por demás ridículo a sus oídos, el relato de cómo sus dos mejores bestias depredadoras volvieron a su hogar con la cola entre las patas y el hocico sin presa.

- ¿Intentan decirme que simplemente desaparecieron? – pregunto Integra sumamente molesta.

- Tal y como lo dije – explico Seras quien por ser la líder tuvo la penosa tarea de entregar el reporte – entramos en el área seleccionada descubriendo que la ciudad se encontraba totalmente infestada de ghouls, durante la lucha notamos muchos detalles extraños como el hecho de que parecían levantarse aun cuando los derribábamos, no existía la presencia de ningún vampiro y además ninguno parecía haber sido mordido.

- ¿Alucard? – pregunto Integra tratando de obtener mas detalles.

- Es tal y como dijo Seras mi ama – dijo Alucard mostrando un extraño cinismo pasivo, que hizo erizar la piel de Integra de enojo.

- ¿Algo mas Seras? – pregunto Integra usando un tono de enojo sobre la pobre vampiresa quien como de costumbre se atemorizo.

- Si… si bueno… – respondió Seras nerviosa aunque después de tartamudear inicialmente se detuvo controlándose – el equipo de rastreo no encontró ningún cuerpo o señal de ataque en diez kilómetros a la redonda del objetivo, salvo por algunos cadáveres de pequeños animales que se presume fueron asesinados por depredadores naturales, no se encontró nada en absoluto, los registros y análisis del sitio dieron negativos, para cualquier examen el resultado dio un pueblo fantasma, es… desconcertante.

- ¡Oh! – exclamo Alucard llamando la atención de ambas mujeres – parece ser que la draculina ha cultivado su vocabulario, creo que es debido a la luz de nuestra radiante ama.

- Deja tus bromas fingidas – reprendió Integra golpeando su escritorio para después levantarse – si deseas decir algo solamente habla.

- Ama como siempre tan sagaz – dijo Alucard volviendo a su actitud apática mirando sus manos – no se si sea importante pero cuando luche no sentí pasión alguna, ningún tipo de emoción simplemente mi sangre no logro vibrar en absoluto fue como lanzar golpes al viento, como si desde el inicio hubiera sabido que estábamos solos.

- Maestro – dijo Seras un tanto perturbada - ¿Usted sabia que desaparecerían?

- Cuando por fin comienzo a verte seriamente logras hacer que me retracte – dijo Alucard con una voz seria y profunda – no lo sabia, yo solo dije que tuve esa sensación si tu pequeño cerebro no puede notar la diferencia el hecho de que seas mi creación es avergonzarte.

- Ma… estro – pronuncio Seras bajando la mirada ante semejante regaño.

- Ustedes dos deténganse – dijo con enfado Integra al ver esa bizarra escena de padre he hija – no se si tienen algún problema pero este no es momento, será mejor que se retiran así podré iniciar una investigación seria.

Los dos vampiros dejaron en soledad a su ama quien los vio retirarse con un semblante sombrío y detestable que reflejaba su propio desprecio por verse ridiculizados y burlados, Alucard un veterano en el arte de la batalla seguramente eso representaba una herida profunda en el orgullo que por mucho que pareciera haber desaparecido siempre se encuentra, Seras la pequeña novata que digiere la derrota como si se tratara de un nuevo y asqueroso platillo.

La escena cambia radicalmente del edificio a una ciudad entre Varsovia y los Montes Cárpatos, un lugar que detona ser poco amistoso a cualquier extraño, hogares con puertas y ventanas tapiados, alambre de púas recorre bardas como telarañas, el sonido de crujidos provenientes de cajas de armamento es lo único que sale de muchas moradas, la respiración de perros guardianes que transitan guiando a personas armadas.

Todo un cuadro de una ciudad sitiada, desde hacia ya dos años en secreto un grupo terrorista ocupo el lugar llevando su vibra pesada y su mandato anárquico, convirtiendo una ciudad provinciana en una fortaleza de dictadura y sufrimiento mudo.

Una extraña rompe totalmente el ambiente, vestida como una bella damisela de la nobleza del siglo XVII un cuerpo cubierto con una camisa sumamente adornada con encajes de mangas amplias y volados, sujeta por un corsé que estrechaba la cintura portando un amplio escote destacando sus líneas entre la elegancia y provocación denotada con una cotona, de tela transparente que unía la parte delantera y la trasera con cintas atadas su cuello adornado con un bello collar adornado con el símbolo de la cruz, bajo su falda llevaba varias enaguas con volados y puntillas exagerados en la parte inferior, que se apreciaban al levantarse según andaba, una hermosa y preciosa vestimenta que cubría un mucho mas bello cuerpo, de piel blanca y pálida como la mas fina porcelana, de cuerpo fino y bien proporcionado mostraba un rostro de semblante virginal envuelto entre un aire fantasmagórico tan perfecto que parecía haber sido esculpido por los mas diestros y dotados artistas, meneando una cabellera larga negra que desciende por su tersa espalda rozando su cadera entre cada paso, destacando con un tocado que se corona con una gema color rojo sangre.

Su avance es igual al de una dama recorriendo un bello jardín o un elegante parque, delicada en su andar pero sin manifestar emoción, un fantasma andante se asemeja a ella o sino una muñeca viviente.

Cuando ya va casi al centro de la oprimida ciudad la luz de varios reflectores cae sobre ella haciéndola resaltar aun más, el sonido de decenas de hombres corriendo rodeándola ágilmente amartillando sus armas y dirigiéndolas en contra de su persona.

- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto un hombre con tono fuerte ordenando contestación.

Sin embargo ningún sonido es emitido por la joven quien solo observa atenta a sus agresores.

- He dicho – repitió el hombre la pregunta con un tono mas autoritario - ¿Quién eres?

De nueva cuenta solo recibió un silencio helado de su inesperada visita, haciendo que el hombre mediante un par de ademanes ordenara una ráfaga de disparos cerca de los pies de la mujer tratando de hacerla reaccionar mediante una intimidación, pero nuevamente la inexpresiva cara de la bella muñeca fue la única visión.

- Sera mejor que la atrapen – dijo el hombre ordenando a un grupo de sus seguidores que sin dudar abalanzaron sus manos al cuerpo de la aparentemente indefensa mujer.

Al simplemente tocarla los tipos terminaron congelados por una sensación helada, que parecía haber congelado su espina y cada uno de sus músculos, un miedo sin escalas llego a sus corazones de tal magnitud y de tal intensidad que los hizo caer sin conocimiento o sin vida alguna.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – dijo el hombre que había ordenado la captura de la chica mientras le apuntaba con una pistola directamente a la cabeza - ¿Qué le hiciste a mis hombres?

La muñeca mostró por primera vez una expresión, una sonrisa leve pero que podría derretir un corazón nació de ella mientras avanzaba intimidando a todos que sintiéndose como marionetas avanzaban a la par de ella.

- ¡Tu!, ¡Tu!, ¡Quédate quieta! – dijo el líder de los hombres mientras se sentía atemorizado ante una delicada dama sonriente que se le acercaba sin que el pudiera hacer algo para mover sus piernas - ¡No!, ¡No vengas!

Después de eso solamente se escucharon series de disparos, explosiones y gritos de agonía que retumbaron en la anterior tranquilidad llenando de un escándalo que fue disminuyendo nuevamente hasta ser de nueva cuenta devorado por el silencio de la noche y la ciudad se vio cubierta por el velo de la oscuridad.

Unos kilómetros mas adelante seguía su avance la joven mirando a su alrededor como si tratara de memorizar cada detalle de los paisajes que transitaba, avanzando entre el bosque invisible a los ojos de cualquiera y sin emitir ningún sonido, un espectro envuelto en el fino empaque de dama que ahora luce una pequeña gota carmesí escapando de una de las comisuras de sus labios, que educada y refinadamente limpia usando un pañuelo.

De nueva cuenta en la mansión Alucard reposa en su silla después de haber probado apenas su ración de sangre mirando hacia el vacío de su habitación y abandonando la conciencia poco a poco hasta que escucha pasos sigilosos descendiendo por la escalera aun cuando son casi imperceptibles es otro motivo el que hace que sea descubierto el intruso.

- ¿Qué deseas Seras, acaso Integra llama de nueva cuenta? – pregunto Alucard volviendo a la realidad, enderezándose para ver a una Seras que camina lentamente asemejando una niña que ha hecho algo malo.

- No es eso maestro – respondió Seras con una voz queda – yo venia a…

- ¿Es algo por lo de hace un momento? – pregunto esta vez Alucard desinteresado – si lo es déjame decirte que no tiene la mayor importancia ¿comprendes?

- De todas formas yo quiero disculparme – dijo Seras inclinándose ante su maestro en señal clara de disculpa.

- Cuan pequeña y diminuta eres aun Seras Victoria – dijo Alucard levantándose y poniéndose frente a ella – una draculina pidiendo disculpas, un no muerto aplicando las reglas de los vivos debes aprender mi querida chica policía que nosotros seguimos las reglas por mera coincidencia entre mas pronto te separes de los imaginarios lazos de humanidad en ti mejor será para tu naturaleza, no estas viva ya no mas desde hace décadas dejaste atrás eso.

- Maestro – dijo Seras bajando la mirada de nueva cuenta al sentirse regañada otra vez.

- La mirada al frente – dijo Alucard levantando con su mano el rostro de Seras para darle una sonrisa pálida y desabrida – avanza ante la oscuridad sin detenerte sin tener ninguna duda y sin bajar la mirada mi pequeña, en el camino del abismo solo se puede descender.

- Maestro – dijo Seras sintiéndose extraña por la actitud de Alucard y por ese repentino acercamiento.

- Dime algo Seras Victoria, ¿Aun lo recuerdas? – pregunto Alucard sin separar su mano del rostro de la rubia vampiresa.

- ¿Recordar que maestro? – respondió Seras con una vaga pregunta sintiéndose un tanto adormecida ante su maestro.

- Tu corazón – aclaro Alucard mostrando un rostro pálido y triste - ¿Aun recuerdas que se sentía sentir tu corazón latir en tu pecho?, ¿Recuerdas que se sentía estar vivo?, ¿Recuerdas la melodía de tu interior Seras Victoria?

- Creo que si – respondió Seras tocando su pecho y sintiendo como solo existía un vacío – algunas veces cuando despierto llego a olvidar lo que soy y casi puedo sentir como palpita, casi puedo jurar que escucho su pequeña canción.

- Que afortunada – dijo Alucard mientras tocaba el rostro de Seras con ambas manos – tan joven he inocente que aun recuerdas lo que es sentir vida por tu cuerpo, tu mente aun atesora su vida pasada inconscientemente sabes que es un mero espejismo pero aun así te envidio, hace tanto tiempo que perdí ese tesoro, no recuerdo como era mi melodía, aunque intente con todas mis fuerzas no puedo imaginar como se siente tener algo en el pecho – continuo Alucard mientras ponía una de las manos de Seras en su pecho – solo tengo este vacío en mi, solo soy un inmortal sin recuerdos de su antigua vida como ser mortal.

- Lo lamento – dijo Seras sintiendo una cierta tristeza por su amo y por su propia realidad.

- No deberías de sentir pena por mi – dijo Alucard directamente en la mente de Seras mientras acercaba su rostro hasta el oído de esta donde le susurro – donde me ves algún día estarás.

- Lo se – respondió Seras esta vez en la mente de Alucard quien se sorprendió un poco sonriendo para Seras.

- Chica policía, no más bien Seras Victoria – dijo Alucard con alegría – poco a poco estas dejando despertar esa naturaleza real que habita en ti.

- Gracias – dijo Seras sin poder evitar el tratar de girar el rostro apenada aunque descubrió que Alucard aunque delicado la sostenía firmemente.

- Ahora pequeña draculina deseo dormir – dijo Alucard retirando su mano.

- Si – dijo Seras saliendo de su habitación casi temblando de emoción.

Un nuevo día había comenzado, Integra como siempre había iniciado su rutina de dirigir Hellsing aunque de la nada algo quebranto su paz sobre su escritorio una pequeña carta dentro de un sobre le causo un sobresalto todo debido a un símbolo en un sello de cera que encerraba su contenido.

- Vaticano – fue lo único que dijo Integra al tomar el sobre.

Atenta leyó su contenido pasando del estado de sorpresa a una mueca de enojo sus labios se tensaron como conteniendo la rabia que le provocaban esas palabras al final su enojo termino de estallar al leer el remitente de quien enviaba esa carta.

- Enrico Rinereg – pronuncio Integra antes de dejarse caer en su silla encendiendo un puro.

Años atrás tuvo durante repetidas ocasiones el disgusto de haber convivido con ese personaje, absurdo, patético y sobre todo en extremo fastidioso, de supuestos modales que en realidad le sirven para ocultar una personalidad perversa y odiosa, escudada en la calidez de su religión, ni siquiera se sabia a ciencia cierta la manera por la que un ser así escalo en la muy selecta elite cristiana rumores decían que uso información para chantajear al mismísimo Papa otros que un descubrimiento le hizo ganar tal favor y muchos mas simplemente se cuestionaban sin argumento alguno, ahora tan antipática persona se había auto invitado a su propio hogar.

Ni siquiera semejante agitación por parte de su ama logro hacer que Alucard dejara su inconciencia pues yacía aun como un cadáver carente de alma y señal algún de vida natural o sobre natural, horas después el sonido de pasos conocidos para él lo hicieron reaccionar mientras su cara ponía una mueca de desagrado al sentir olores de seres vulgares.

Las puertas de la oficina de Integra se abrieron violentamente de par y par dejando entrar a personas despreciables ante su vista, dos personajes ingresaron inmediatamente mientras otros cuantos mas esperaban fuera luciendo su apariencia indeseable.

- Bien, bien, bien – dijo uno de los que ingreso aplaudiendo sarcástico – como siempre una calida bienvenida de parte de los herejes, nunca dejan de impresionarme con su prepotencia.

- Arzobispo Enrico Rinereg – dijo Integra con una voz de desprecio y molestia – como siempre una desagradable y asquerosa sorpresa.

- Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing – dijo Enrico devolviendo el saludo en tono de burla – cerda protestante líder de Hellsing, había olvidado lo calido de su hospitalidad.

- Podríamos dejar de lado las estupideces me hacen recordar a su infame predecesor quien por cierto según recuerdo tuvo un trágico fin por su actitud – dijo Integra serenándose y tratando de agilizar la partida de Enrico - ¿Qué trae a la escoria católica ante mi presencia?

Al pronuncia esa pregunta en un tono tal que inmediatamente la persona junto a Enrico desenfunda un par de pistolas apuntando Integra con la intención de terminar su vida, sin embargo es detenida por el sonido violento de un rifle de alto poder que tiene en la mira a ambos y es empuñado por una Seras de aspecto amenazante que demuestra su decisión de tirar ante cualquier movimiento de sus visitantes.

- Seras Victoria – dijo Enrico con tono burlón – la pequeña bestia domesticada de Hellsing, asquerosa abominación sin vida perra faldera.

- Hola – dijo Seras con voz cínica sin desistir de la intención de matarlos – ovejas católicas.

- Heinkel aguarda, enfunda por favor – dijo Enrico mientras avanzaba a una silla frente al escritorio de Integra donde de la manera mas campante se sienta cruzando su pierna – mantente tranquila, o me veré forzado a pedirte que salgas a jugar con tu amiguita mientras los grandes tenemos una charla.

- Seria tan amable de regalarme una tasa de café – dijo Enrico amistosamente.

- Como dije antes será mejor ir directamente a nuestro asunto – pronuncio Integra tranquila pero firme – ya me es suficientemente desagradable lidiar con su visita inesperada como para verme forzada a reverenciarlos.

- Entiendo, entiendo – dijo Enrico agitando su mano como excusa – si he de hablar a mi favor diré que envíe una carta de previo aviso.

- Me parece que esa discusión también esta de mas – dijo Integra suspirando para reunir fuerza de seguir la pesada charla – su ilustre persona me diría el ¿Por qué de su visita?

- Vaya ante tal educación solo resta ponerme a la par – dijo Enrico mientras extendía su mano recibiendo un pergamino enrollado de Heinkel – tengo dos motivos para visitarla mi señora, el primero pedirle cuentas a usted como directora de Hellsing sobre ciertos actos que se han extendido durante algunos meses de los cuales la humilde casa de Dios no puede hacer mas caso omiso.

- ¿Cuentas? – pregunto extrañada Integra.

- Ese es un asunto secundario – dijo Enrico entregando el pergamino en esa ocasión a Integra sonriendo complacido cuando ella lo tomo – la prioridad es el entregar esta invitación en la propia mano de su persona.

- ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto Integra antes de abrirlo examinándolo.

- En su mano tiene una invitación escrita por el puño y letra de nuestro mismísimo pontífice – explico Enrico a una sorprendida Integra – nuestro señor desea concertar una reunión especial con usted, en dicha invitación se encuentran los pormenores que son solo para sus ojos, lo que puedo asegurar es que puede llevar a su mascota consigo y será bien recibida.

- Interesante – dijo Integra mientras recargaba sus codos en el escritorio cruzando los dedos frente a su rostro – me dice que el representante de Dios en persona esta requiriendo la presencia de esta protestante y hereje, peor aun me pide que entre en la boca del lobo, típico de los católicos pedirme el sacrificio ante todo.

- Los motivos y las razones no son de mi total entendimiento – dijo Enrico serio – en lo personal considero eso como un acto fuera de todo precedente, solo puedo decir que es molesto.

- Tendría que considerarlo – replico Integra tomando una posición altanera.

- Me temo que nos sentiríamos muy heridos sino acepta – dijo Enrico con mueca triste – se me pidió ser muy pero muy insistente.

El silencio lleno el lugar mientras Integra se ponía pensativa de que decisión tomar, sintiendo en ella clavadas las miradas expectantes de sus invitados y de Seras quien mantenía una pose agresiva, su un eco de una risa profunda y burlona que sorprendió a todos.

De la pared se fue manifestando el cuerpo de un viejo conocido para los cristianos, de traje color rojo un ser asqueroso he infame para ellos emergió entonando su burla.

Enrico y Heinkel abrieron sus ojos lo más que pudieron ante un resucitado Alucard que ahora hacia acto de presencia, trayendo recuerdos para ella y una primera impresión al nuevo visitante aunque sin darles demasiada atención se dirigió a su ama.

- No creo que debamos ser tan descorteces – dijo Alucard dirigiéndose a su ama – semejante invitación podría decirse que es una oportunidad única, mi ama dices que marchamos a la boca del lobo pero que tal si son los lobos lo que viajan al corral de las ovejas mas que un sacrificio me suena a una suculenta invitación a comer.

- Pareces emocionado – dijo Integra sonriendo con agrado al sentir por un momento a su viejo sirviente.

- En efecto mi ama – dijo Alucard riendo aun – permita a este su fiel sirviente tener un deleite nuevamente.

En ese momento no se sabia quien era en realidad el amo pues Integra movió su cabeza positivamente, para después voltear hacia Enrico a quien le ofreció su mas calida sonrisa para después aceptar sin mas el supuesto honor.

- Así que el erradicador de Hellsing ha vuelto a su hogar – dijo Enrico saludando al vampiro.

- Arzobispo – dijo Alucard serio saludando – ha sido todo un placer ver a tan distinguido personaje he escuchado bastante de usted aunque esta es la primera vez que tengo el placer de sentir tan fétido olor.

- Me halagas – dijo Enrico sonriendo por el sarcasmo de Alucard – también es la primera vez que veo a semejante engendro diabólico.

- Sin embargo haciendo un lado mis modales – exclamo Alucard desenfundando tan rápido que antes de que Enrico parpadeara Casull y Jackal asomaban la boca de sus cañones en sus ojos – te diré lo mismo que le dije al pobre Maxwell quien se atreve a insultar a mi ama debe considerarse muerto, pero por esta ocasión considérelo una advertencia su señoría.

- Que amable – aplaudió Enrico a Alucard desafiante – lo tendré en alta consideración estimado verdugo.

Alucard se coloco al lado izquierdo de Integra completamente serio, mientras su ama colocaba en el cajón de su escritorio la invitación y volvía a atender a su visita.

- Ahora arzobispo hay que discutir el otro asunto – indico Integra haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

- En efecto señorita – dijo el arzobispo Enrico sacando una sobre de sus ropas de que saco una serie de papeles que extendió en el escritorio – si su amable persona pudiera explicar a su servidor intrigado, ¿Qué significa esto?

Integra vio un gran numero de fotografías de cuerpos descuartizados y asesinados con suma violencia, algo que no lograba turbar a ninguno de los dos personajes por una parte Integra la ama acostumbrada a la muerte y del otro Alucard el sirviente conocedor de las artes mas sanguinarias para matar.

- Si me excusa su señoría – dijo Integra mirando confundida a su invitado - ¿Cuál es el propósito de mostrarme esto?

- Disculpe mi forma tan directa de hablarle señorita – dijo Enrico entre ademanes que hacían alusión a sus palabras – el vaticano, y más exacto mi humilde departamento se encuentra desconcertado de estos actos considerados casi "vandálicos", sonando acusador creemos que su institución esta metiéndose en el trabajo de Dios más allá de lo permisible para sus seguidores con más derecho.

- Perdone también mi franqueza que suplico me crea a lo que diré – respondí Integra sonriendo encogiéndose de hombros – no tengo la menor idea de que es todo esto, en cuanto al trabajo de Dios o no permítame decirle que quien les esta fastidiando no es Hellsing.

- No se atreva a fingir inocencia – reclamo mientras alzaba la voz el arzobispo – tenga la decencia de declarar su culpabilidad y asuma la autoria de tan atrevidos actos.

- Me temo que su señoría no esta escuchando atentamente – replico también Integra usando un tono seco y duro – escuche bien y escuche atentamente Hellsing no tiene nada que ver, si me permite indicarle durante mi mandato Iscariote y Hellsing han tenido solamente una escaramuza fronteriza que sin pretender abochornarlo fue causada por uno de sus elementos si la memoria no me falla, fuera de eso los pactos y tratados entre nosotros son meras formalidades pues nos manejamos por un código de honor, o acaso ¿Me equivoco?

- Sus palabras son tajantes – dijo Enrico calmando su furica acción – pero poseen verdad, como esperaba de su persona los hechos la preceden por eso mismo deseo una mera formalidad sumamente bochornosa pues hace hincapié en mi duda sobre usted, ¿tendría algún inconveniente en entregarme una copia escrita de sus actividades de los pasados meses?

- Su petición raya en lo indecoroso pues ofende mi persona, mi hogar y mi creencia – dijo Integra notablemente molesta – sin embargo en pos de ahorrar una fricción con su organización, como gesto de buena voluntad acedera a ello que sean mis acciones y no mis palabras quienes hablen por mi.

- Admirable – dijo Enrico complacido – admirable señorita, permítame expresar mi respeto ante su proceder y sus acciones.

Integra se comunico con su personal pidiendo copias de los reportes solicitados, a solo unos cuantos minutos de ello aparecieron soldados cargando la documentación que fue entregada sin ningún contratiempo a la escolta del arzobispo.

- Gracias – dijo feliz Enrico mientras se preparaba para levantarse.

- Me parece que es una descortesía arzobispo – dijo Alucard frenando a Enrico quien espero el comentario de este – ante semejante muestra de cooperación, aun a pesar del orgullo dejado de lado, se piensa marchar sin retribuir un poco esta acción.

- Cierto, muy cierto – dijo Enrico mostrando un tanto de pena – ¿existe algo que desee Sir Integra?

- permítame mi ama – dijo Alucard deteniendo a Integra – permita a su ciervo expresar sus pensamientos, arzobispo Enrico Rinereg entra en nuestra morada levantando un falso hacia nosotros, incurriendo en el pecado del falso testimonio y la mentira creo que seria lo mas educado indicarnos ¿Quiénes son estos restos?, ¿Y cual es el interés de Iscariote en ellos?

- Es como dicen las cosas se parecen a sus dueños – dijo Enrico halagando de extraña forma a Alucard – mis sinceras disculpas, ciertamente he caído en el pecado de la mentira y peor aun en el del ocultamiento de información, señalando a un supuesto culpable sin enunciar del todo los cargos permítanme hacer lo que se debió hacer desde antes que escupiera el veneno de la acusación todas y cada una de las personas exhibidas en esas fotos son o mas bien fueron miembros de grupos terroristas, guerrilleros, subversivos a la fe católica que deseaban planear el derrocamiento de nuestra santa ciudad de hay nuestro interés, de hay nuestro sobresalto al verlos acabados por otras manos que no fueran las de sus legítimos ejecutores.

Sin necesidad de palabras o despedidas tan espontáneamente que aparecieron, desaparecieron los emisarios de la iglesia católica dejando en Integra el clásico sentimiento desagradable en el estomago, además de la intriga de esa invitación y la curiosidad naciente por esas masacres que les fueron atribuidas que por un sexto sentido sentía que tenían algo que ver con su reciente y fallido encuentro.

Alucard miraba de reojo las fotografías sintiendo familiaridad, pero Integra no alcanzo a darse cuenta sin embargo a su subordinada ese movimiento no se le paso por alto.

Seras intento entrar nuevamente en la mente de su maestro pero una extraña pared mental impidió su acceso, no tenia idea si fue el quien le negó el paso o un hecho fuera de ellos así lo quiso.

A cien kilómetros de Berlín la joven sigue sin distracciones la marcha aunque esta vez al andar deja escapar por sus perfectos labios una tonada armoniosa que ameniza el hermoso sol que la baña.


	3. Capitulo 3 En la boca del lobo

Surcando el cielo se encuentra un jet privado que lleva los escudos oficiales de Hellsing, su destino es fácilmente predecible Roma pues sus tripulantes se encaminan a la presencia del máximo pontífice católico quien en un extraño acto los invoco siendo ellos los representantes protestantes por excelencia mientras que dos de ellos eran todo aquello contra lo que la cristiandad reniega.

Dos días antes en la mansión Hellsing un gran revuelo acontece sus interiores son recorridos por sus soldados quienes comienzan los preparativos para la salida de su mas preciada persona, su líder Integra quien motivaba ante la emoción de su sirviente decide llevar a cabo el viaje al propio territorio del enemigo.

En el cuarto de Alucard se escuchan los pasos de dos mujeres quienes se dirigen ante el vampiro que espera expectante en su sillón.

- Mi ama – dice Alucard con educación levantándose de su lugar y ofreciéndoselo a Integra – es un verdadero placer tenerla en mis humildes aposentos, puedo asegurar que han pasado décadas desde que algo así se dio.

- Los preparativos casi están listo – dijo Integra un tanto distante colocándose en el sillón del vampiro – en un par de días podremos partir.

- ¿Ocurre algo ama? – pregunto Alucard interesado en su actitud.

- No es nada acerca de ti – respondió Integra excusándose ante su sirviente – es sobre el otro asunto, la extraña acusación de Iscariote, según nuestras propias investigaciones fuera de los asesinatos no existe nada mas, ni un ghoul nada se descarta totalmente la posibilidad de que haya sido un vampiro pero por la brutalidad debió ser algo mas allá de un humano, además…

- ¿además? – pregunto Alucard interrumpiendo a su ama.

- Hemos hablado con algunas de nuestras fuentes a lo largo de las fronteras – dijo Integra sin prestar atención a la desfachatez de Alucard – todos y cada uno de esos golpes han sido sobre terroristas, traficantes, esclavistas, maleantes en general, todos y cada uno de ellos han sido hechos con la misma forma, también se habla de una figura que aparece y desaparece.

- Como lo que nos ocurrió a nosotros – dijo Alucard pensativo – quizá pensar que hay relación no es tan equivocado.

- ¿Creen que puedan ser esos extraños ghoul? – pregunto Seras terminando su prolongado silencio.

- Todo parece indicar eso – respondió integra seria – aunque por el momento no me gustaría hacer un juicio apresurado, no olviden que aun tenemos otros asuntos.

- ¿Que es lo que opinas de ir al Vaticano, mi ama? – pregunto Alucard de manera seria – sin que digas una palabra puedo ver en ti preocupación mi señora.

- Tengo mis reservas – respondió Integra haciendo un gesto serio – la invitación era por demás amable, propia de un Papa pero fue demasiado, tremendamente obvia para una trampa o una emboscada pero "sírvase a traer a quien desee como escolta, humano o bestia se le recibirá de igual manera" esa parte es tan escandalosa como si incitaran a la desconfianza o bien desearan cultivarla.

- ¡Un enigma! – dijo Alucard con una voz alegre mientras trataba de apoyar a su ama – marchemos juntos a cualquier destino, su fiel seguidor velara por el bienestar de su ama además en esta ocasión seremos dos sus escoltas, ¿No es verdad Seras Victoria?

- ¡Si! – respondió alegre Seras al ser tomada en cuenta de esa forma.

- La despreocupación de los inmortales es envidiable – sonrío Integra levantándose de la silla y dirigiéndose a la salida – aun así no creo estar en mejores manos que las suyas, confío en ustedes.

Integra salio mientras ambos vampiros le regalaban una caravana, al irse Seras continuo junto a Alucard pensando la mejor manera de comunicarse con el.

- Maestro – dijo Seras decidida - ¿Cuál es tu verdadero interés en este viaje?

- ¿interés? – pregunto Alucard sonriente – digamos que podría existir eso en mi deseo de viajar, pero lo que no estoy seguro es a que viene ese interés puede ser que deseo algo o solo quiero algo con lo cual me pueda sentir bien.

Seras entendió de forma clara como su maestro no deseaba compartir ese motivo, prefirió no continuar con una insistencia que resultaría inútil además de que podría molestarlo.

De nuevo en el jet Alucard reposa en un cómodo asiento, al igual que Seras he Integra cada uno de ellos realizando sus propios pasatiempos para entretenerse durante el vuelo, el vampiro se limitaba a jugar con el poco vino que conservaba en su copa agitándolo mirando como se arremolinada, por otra parte Seras observaba admirada el cielo sonriendo de vez en cuando al recordar la ultima vez que viajo al lado de su maestro y Pip Bernadotte quien aun se encontraba con vida solo que para su pesar fue dentro de su ataúd así que jamás tuvo oportunidad de ver el cielo azul y al final Integra quien ponía toda su atención en un libro aun con sus reservas del porque se encaminaban a Roma pero de igual manera confiada ante sus acompañantes.

Entre ellos no hacían falta las palabras, era solamente estipular he imaginar hechos sin certeza o fundamento lo cual no era el estilo de por lo menos de dos de ellos, la mas joven sin embargo dotada de curiosidad prefería devorarla antes que dejar salir palabras molestas a sus señores.

Apenas aterrizaron en una pista privada señalada por la invitación, donde apenas descendieron fueron recibidos como potentados con ostentosas amabilidades fueron conducidos a una limosina donde se dejaba ver que desde el conductor hasta sus anfitriones eran miembros de la iglesia católica.

- Por favor sírvanse a abordar – dijo un hombre maduro de apariencia amistosa y vestimenta que dejaba ver que era sacerdote – en este vehiculo serán conducidos hasta su lugar de reposo.

- Si fuera tan amable, ¿podría decirme el porque de tantas escoltas? – pregunto Integra usando un tono cortés pero perspicaz al ver como cinco camionetas blindadas escoltarían su transporte.

- Por favor le suplico no piense mal de eso – respondió sonriendo el sacerdote – se nos dijo que tratáramos a sus personas de la manera mas correcta posible, pero si suponen para usted una molestia las escoltas con gusto las retiramos o reducimos según sus indicaciones.

- Le debo una disculpa yo a usted – dijo integra con voz amable – dada nuestra relación, la mal interpretación esta a la orden he incluso enceguece la visión de un gesto meramente amable por favor no deseo causarles un disgusto los acompañaremos según sus preparativos.

- ¡Señorita! – dijo un joven también sacerdote que se acerco a Seras rápidamente – por favor permítame ayudarla con su equipaje, no puedo permitir que una invitada camine cargando sus propias maletas, permítame.

- Vera – dijo Seras sonriendo un tanto nerviosa ante esa propuesta – me sentiría realmente cómoda de ser yo quien llevara mis maletas no deseo causarles una molestia.

- Debo insistir en mi petición señorita – dijo el joven sacerdote extendiendo su mano – el equipaje será llevado en uno de los autos escolta, además no representa molestia alguna.

- Bueno… vera… - dijo Seras sin saber que hacer.

- Seras – intervino Alucard que apareció detrás de esta sobresaltándola – no desprecies la amable ayuda de nuestros anfitriones, semejante tipo de desaire raya en el insulto entrega tu equipaje.

Seras al verse reprendida accedió ante el joven que se sorprendió al recibir las aparentemente ligeras maletas de esta pues eran inmensamente pesadas sin poder hacer algo cayeron al suelo creando un sonido seco que manifestó vibraciones debido al golpe.

Un nuevo intento por parte del sacerdote fallo al descubrir que no era capaz siquiera de arrastrar ese equipaje, ante eso Alucard quien en ese momento cargaba un elegante y ostentoso maletín negro inclino un poco su cuerpo y tomo ambas maletas levantándolas sin mostrar esfuerzo alguno dejando de nuevo sin palabras a varios de los presentes.

- Espero no tome como una ofensa el que este humilde visitante haya tomado el atrevimiento de auxiliarlo – dijo Alucard mientras caminaba hasta la camioneta donde irían sus equipajes – pero también es nuestra obligación demostrar educación y cortesía en lo mayor posible.

- No tenga ningún cuidado – dijo el joven un tanto sonrojado por haber quedado así ante sus invitados – ninguna ofensa fue realizada es mas reciba mi agradecimiento.

Al subir las maletas a ese vehiculo se vio como este descendió unos centímetros ante el tremendo peso de estas, y unos pocos mas al recibir el peso del maletín que Alucard portaba cuando el vampiro se retiro toco el turno de dos personas mas que portaban las pertenencias de Integra aunque estos caminaban sin ningún tipo de malestar.

- Si ya desean podemos encaminarnos – dijo el primer sacerdote abriendo la puerta de la limosina para Integra que sin ninguna objeción abordo seguida de Seras y por ultimo de Alucard.

- ¡Vaya! – dijo Seras al mirar el lujo del interior, pues el fino tapizado en la mas fina gamuza adornada todo, las molduras que adornaban cada uno de los mas mínimos detalles era esplendoroso, además el sutil aroma indicaba que con toda seguridad dicho vehiculo era nuevo.

- Debo admitir que nuestros anfitriones resultaron en extremo fastos – dijo Alucard dirigiéndose a Integra que se mantenía seria durante el viaje.

- Desean ir a algún sitio o desean algo – dijo el sacerdote por medio de un intercomunicador – cualquier cosa solo indíquenla y les será proporcionada, en dos horas llegaremos a la Ciudad del Vaticano donde se les mostrara su lugar de reposo hasta el día de mañana cuando su santidad les dará audiencia en la Santa Sede.

- Entendido – dijo Integra limitando sus palabras.

El viaje al igual que el de llegada no presento nada fuera de lo común, pues ellos tampoco llevaron a cabo ninguna plática entre ellos o con los anfitriones, el auto recorrió distintos paisajes pintorescos que eran admirados por ellos aunque fuera de reojo.

Las horas transcurrieron como si se tratara de un parpadeo llegaron a un lugar turístico aunque sumamente exclusivo pues como todo lo que se les había ofrecido llevaba un gran lujo y pompa, descendieron como cualquier otro visitante.

Integra llego a la recepción donde fue atendida con una gran sonrisa he interés.

- Señorita integra – dijo el recepcionista entregando una tarjeta llave – por favor su suite la espera, siga por favor a nuestro personal y encantado les indicara como acceder.

Los tres siguieron al botones hasta un elevador donde el joven pidió la tarjeta para mostrarles como llegar.

- Introduzca la tarjeta y presiones este piso – dijo el joven educadamente – su suite es un piso exclusivo al que solo se puede acceder desde ascensor.

- Gracias – dijo Integra mientras subían a su interior.

- Señorita – dijo el sacerdote acercándose a ellos – sus pertenecías ya se encuentran en su piso, además me tome la libertad de colocar los objetos personales de sus acompañantes en sus respectivas secciones.

- Muchas gracias por el detalle – dijo Alucard tomando la palabra que le correspondía a su ama.

- El día de mañana vendré a recogerlos – dijo el sacerdote despidiéndose – por ahora son libres de hacer cuanto deseen, las instrucciones del hotel son satisfacer cualquiera de sus peticiones, que pasen ustedes buenas noches.

- Igualmente – dijo integra cerrando la puerta.

La habitación lucia verdaderamente elegante y presuntuosa en su totalidad, una suite que mas que eso parecía ser un elegante departamento con tres habitaciones cada una con su propio baño, una sala, y estudio acompañado de una cocina totalmente equipada todo con una exuberante belleza desde sus pisos cubiertos del mas caro y fino mármol, hasta sus preciosos muebles elaborados en la mas cara madera, cuadros elegantes de artistas renombrados toda una colección de los mas hermosos y deseados lujos, un lugar envidiable para cualquiera incluso para aquellos acostumbrados a los excesos,

- Quien lo diría – dijo Alucard a la vez que dejaba salir un largo silbido – aquella obra que inicio un humilde carpintero hace mas de dos mil años tiene ahora para solventar semejante lujo.

- Que lugar tan hermoso – dijo Seras mirando como si se tratara de una pequeña todas las habitaciones.

- Debo admitir que estos tipos saben como ser buenos anfitriones – dijo Integra sonriendo burlona – debería recordarlo cuando nos visitan y por lo menos tratar de ofrecerles una taza de te, pero mientras tanto ¿te importaría Alucard?

- Para nada mi ama – respondió Alucard quien con sus poderes inspecciono el sitio tratando de encontrar algo fuera de lugar y cuando termino simplemente puso una cara de cierta decepción – nada mi ama, ningún aparato, ningún micrófono o cámara este sitio esta completamente libre.

- Una bella y hermosa habitación – dijo Integra dirigiéndose a uno de los sillones – pero me da la impresión de que es una elegante celda.

- ¿Cuáles son sus ordenes mi ama? – pregunto Alucard fijando sus ojos en los de la dama.

- Por ahora manténganse en un perfil bajo – dijo Integra repartiendo sus instrucciones a sus subordinados – no causen ningún incidente ni llamen de mas la atención, pero no bajen la guardia ante posibles ataque o espionaje y si es totalmente inevitable al eliminar a alguien sean totalmente discretos y no dejen ninguna evidencia, ¿entendido?

- ¡Si ama! – respondieron los dos vampiros al unísono.

Se encaminaron a revisar sus respectivas recamaras, siendo la de Integra la única que poseía una cama que se podría describir en pocas palabras como los aposentos para una reina, el lugar además estaba acompañado de una fragancia que parecía estar muy bien estudiada pues era perfecta para una mujer madura y distinguida como ella.

Alucard y Seras miraron como sus ataúdes se encontraban perfectamente colocados en bases elegantes de fino oro con grabados en latín que enunciaban "el descanso de los bien queridos" además de ello el interior fue perfectamente acomodado sin adicionar ninguna trata o sorpresa el cuarto de la vampiresa destilaba una fragancia juvenil y alegre proveniente de numerosos arreglos florales, en cambio el de su maestro se rodeaba de un aroma rígido y elegante proveniente de adornos formados de flores secas además con la ayuda de unas cortinas le brindaban un toque oscuro y llamativo.

Sus equipajes se encontraban hay y además estaban totalmente intactos sin ningún indicio de haber sido abiertos y revisados, desde sus ropas hasta sus armas y artefactos todo mantenía el correcto orden.

Integra llamo a sus dos escoltas a la sala para darles una nueva instrucción.

- Me apetece comer algo – dijo Integra sonriendo – una bella señora como yo necesita mantenerse energizada.

- Me parece muy bien mi ama – dijo Alucard galantemente – una hermosa flor debe nutrirse para admirar a todos, me tomara solo un instante prepararme mi ama.

- Entonces yo los estaré esperando – dijo Seras pensando que seria una buena idea el mantenerse en la suite.

- De ninguna manera – dijo Integra con seriedad – prepárate para acompañarnos chica policía, estamos en esta tierra enemiga gozando de todos los halagos por parte de quien nos desearía la muerte repentina, me parece que es una descortesía no aprovechar tan inusual oportunidad.

- Mi ama – dijo Alucard riendo divertido – digna dama que intimida con su elegancia y ahora que desea pasearse mostrando a sus dos preciados perros de batalla enfundados en suaves y finas cubiertas de perros finos, Seras escuchaste a la ama.

- Si maestro – dijo Seras saliendo rápidamente a habitación donde un pequeño escándalo se formo por la chica al tratar de encontrar el vestuario apropiado.

Unos cuantos minutos después el ascensor se abrió en la recepción donde inmediatamente la atención de todos los empleados se ubico debido a las estrictas ordenes que tenían, lo que recibieron fue una enorme sorpresa pues al salir los mismos tres que entraron al lugar se encontraban ahora vestidos con una preciosa elegancia.

La primera en salir fue Integra con un hermoso vestido de noche en color negro que hacia ver la hermosa figura que poseía a pesar del tiempo sin llegar a ser provocativo, sus hombros desnudos eran cubiertos con una muy suave y elegante estola de color blanco, sus piernas sostenidas en unas zapatillas elegantes al color del vestido adornadas con una broche de brillantes que cerraba las ataduras, su cabello dejaba su aspecto común pues pasaba a una elegante y lacia caída hacia atrás adicionada con un fino mechón frente al rostro que disimulaba sutilmente un parche mucho mas delgado que apenas sobresalía. La segunda la joven Seras que estaba ahora dentro de un vestido mas sexy de noche en color amarillo similar al color de su cabellera sus formas de mujer eran delineadas y acentuadas, el su pecho con un elegante y no excesivo escote, mientras que en su costado derecho una pequeña abertura permitía ver la bella pierna de la chica, sus zapatillas de tacón alto en color plateado, mientras su cabello era adornado con un peinado similar a el habitual aunque mas cuidado, una mascada de un plateado suave también cubría sus hombros por ultimo en sus oídos unas arracadas doradas terminaban su atuendo.

Al final el caballero de la noche hacia acto de presencia vestido de un muy elegante traje negro, de camisa en rojo oscuro, con zapatos mocasín negros y calcetines que hacían juego con la camisa, sus manos como siempre cubiertas con unos elegantes guantes blancos que no mostraban sus habituales grabados, su cabello largo y lacio era peinado hacia atrás donde un fino abrigo se balanceaba casi mágicamente en los hombros de este, sus ojos cubiertos con unos lente

redondos pequeños de color rojo suave y terminando con una elegante flor clavel colocada en su pecho, los tres llevando en sus ropas finamente bordado el escudo de armas de la familia Hellsing.

Todos los presentes desde los empleados hasta los huéspedes no pudieron evitar dirigir sus miradas a ellos a pesar de estar vestidos con elegancia era como si esos tres emanaran un seductor sentimiento atrayente.

- Disculpe – dijo Alucard frente a la recepción – deseamos visitar un buen restaurante, seria tan amable de decirme un lugar ameno.

- Si…. Si... – respondió la chica que atención a Alucard mientras sentía que sus piernas temblaban y su rostro se quemaba del sonrojo.

- Muchas gracias – dijo Alucard sonriendo provocando que ella casi se desmayara ante tan imponente tipo.

- Aquí tiene – dijo la recepcionista dirigiendo su tembloroso brazo hacia Alucard – en esta tarjeta encontrara la dirección.

Alucard tomo la tarjeta de tal manera que cuando la recogió apenas con dos de sus dedos rozo por un pequeño instante los dedos de la chica haciéndola sentir un sentimiento de atracción difícil de explicar, al retirarse la joven le miraba como hipnotizada ignorando el mundo por completo.

- Ya basta – reprendió al vampiro Integra – ¿era realmente necesario usar tus artes en la chica?

- Tan observadora como siempre mi señora – dijo Alucard elogiando a Integra – mi ama me haría el honor – dijo el vampiro ofreciendo su brazo a su ama.

Salieron del hotel causaron la misma impresión haciéndose presentes en las miradas de todos, hombres y mujeres contemplaban el andar al frente una mujer sumamente elegante del brazo de un atractivo joven y seguidos por una chica que parecía iluminar a cualquiera que estuviera a su alrededor con una luz imaginaria, pero de gran calidez.

Su recorrido se extendió por las calles de la Ciudad del Vaticano hasta llegar a su destino un hermoso y fino lugar con un estilo elegante de luces suaves, flores frescas y porcelanas de blancos impecables apenas entraron fueron recibidos por el propio capitán de meseros que les indico una mesa a pesar de ser un lugar sumamente reservado donde las reservaciones se realizaban casi un año antes.

La música de una orquesta amenizaba la espera del servicio, Seras sentía la incomodidad de las miradas mientras que para Integra y Alucard eran cosa de risa cuando llego su hospedero llevando consigo las cartas.

Basto una simple mirada de Integra para seleccionar su platillo.

- Traiga esto por favor – dijo Integra señalando su orden.

- ¿La dama y el caballero van a ordenar? – pregunto el mesero mirando a ambos vampiros.

- Solamente tomaremos algo – dijo Alucard amablemente.

- ¿Qué desea tomar el caballero? – pregunto el mesero un tanto renuente por que no consumiera algo mas.

- Deseo una botella de 1934 DRC Romanée Conti – dijo Alucard con suma tranquilidad mientras el mesero ponía una mueca de sobresalto junto a varios de los comensales que se encontraban en su cercanía.

- Escuche bien señor – dijo el mesero incrédulo por semejante orden – 1934 DRC Romanée Conti es la orden.

- así es – confirmo Alucard con la misma indiferencia que hizo la primera ocasión.

El mesero se retiro apresuradamente, apenas unos minutos mas tarde llego de forma ceremoniosa con las ordenes de esa mesa, para la señora un Ossobuco allá milanese.

- Señora su orden un Ossobuco allá milanese – empezó a casi recitar el mesero - se elabora estofando la pieza de carne lentamente en vino blanco para que se aromatice y finalizando la cocción en una salsa de tomate perfectamente sazonada de las mas deliciosas especias y acompañado con una guarnición de verduras de nuestro huerto privado salteadas en aceite de oliva virgen.

Dos meseros mas fueron a la mesa llevando con ellos una caja que colocaron a un lado del otro quien saco una pequeña barra metálica de sus ropas abriéndola para después casi con miedo tomar la tan preciada botella de vino que ofreció a Alucard colocándola frente a el.

- Para el caballero – dijo el mesero nuevamente recitando y llamando la atención de los presentes – una original y autentica botella de 1934 DRC Romanée Conti validada por los mas expertos conocedores del campo, espero que sus personas disfruten su estadía.

Terminando de decir eso se retiro del lugar dejándolos en tranquilidad, llena de modales y refinamiento propios de la misma realeza la directora de Hellsing inicio su comida mientras que Alucard hábilmente abrió la preciada botella con la mirada de reojo de todos.

- permítame mi ama – dijo Alucard tomando la copa de Integra para que fuera la primera en ser servida.

- Gracias – dijo Integra mientras dejaba sus cubiertos y esperaba a sus compañeros.

- Seras – dijo el maestro de esta sirviendo en su copa.

- Maestro yo preferiría… - intento excusarse Seras aunque de inmediato paro al ver los rostros de sus acompañantes – gra… gracias.

Cuando las tres copas estaban listas se prepararon un brindis silencioso cada uno de ellos deseando algo.

La cena termino para después dar paso a la orquesta que ahora tocaba de forma mas animada, obteniendo la atención de todos incluso de Integra y compañía.

- ¿Me permite esta pieza? – dijo Alucard a su ama inclinándose como todo un caballero.

Integra le dio su mano iniciando así un baile con el vampiro quien bailaba de forma impresionante pero perfectamente seguido por su ama quien mostraba nuevamente sus modales y conocimiento de la etiqueta.

Después de apenas un par de piezas de encaminaron a la mesa donde Integra entrego la mano de su caballero a la rubia vampiriza que hasta entonces se había limitado a ver, fue sorpresivo y como si su cuerpo tuviera voluntad propia termino en brazos de su maestro.

Dos seres de la oscuridad danzando al ritmo de la música romántica, desde la orilla poco a poco los dos fueron tomando el control de la pista hasta que el centro les pertenecía, los comensales y el personal miraba el baile que ahora se volvía cada vez más lejano a lo real, un sueño realizado por dos pesadillas.

La melodía de la orquesta cambio a uno lento y romántico donde Seras termino apoyada en el pecho de su maestro siguiendo sus pasos dejándose llevar por ese mostrándole a sus espectadores algo que sus mentes humanas no podrían entender del todo, la atracción de dos seres sobrenaturales que durante esos acordes y notas parecían fundirse.

Mientras tanto en una oficina en la Basílica de San Pedro un hombre de sotana blanca lee concentrado, hasta que el sacerdote que hizo de anfitrión llega al lugar tomando de inmediato la mano de ese personaje besándola.

- Sumo pontífice – dijo el sacerdote con respeto – los invitados llegaron como fue acordado.

- ¿Se han seguido mis instrucciones? – pregunto el personaje.

- Al pie de la letra – respondió el sacerdote.

- Entonces muchas gracias y por ahora puedes retirarte – dijo la persona señalando la salida de la oficina.

De inmediato salio del lugar el sacerdote dejando a la persona quien puso una sonrisa nostálgica.


	4. Capitulo 4 Grigori Yefímovich

_Otro capitulo mas de este fic de Hellsing escrito por Rage n_n ojala les guste como siempre yo ¬¬ Endless lo publico a su nombre n_n (a pesar de estar ocupada con mis fics ¬¬ y haber discutido con un Rage pesado x_x)_

_Si les gusta el fic n_n no se olviden de poner un review ¬¬ ayúdenme a acrecentar el ego de Rage x_x la verdad me gusto a mi y eso es algo raro creo n_nu_

_

* * *

_La mañana llego al Vaticano donde el trío de Hellsing se preparaba para su partida a la Santa Sede donde se daría su audiencia con el propio Papa, a pesar de que la amabilidad de los católicos los había inundado el día anterior, los tres iban armados frente al máximo exponente de sus enemigos humanos.

Cuando se escucho abrir la puerta del elevador una escolta de sacerdotes ya se encontraba esperando por ellos, de nueva cuenta era encabezada por el sacerdote del día anterior que al verlos inmediatamente se dirigió hacia ellos.

- Buenos días – dijo el sacerdote amablemente saludando al contingente de Hellsing – ¿tuvieron una buena noche?

- Buenos días – respondieron a coro los tres.

- Una maravillosa noche – respondió Integra sonriendo amable – muchas gracias por todas sus amabilidades.

- No tiene porque agradecer – dijo el sacerdote mostrando humildad ante ellos – era el deseo de nuestro pontífice que su comodidad fuera total.

- ¿Entonces es la hora? – pregunto Integra al sacerdote quien asintió de forma positiva con su cabeza para después encaminarlos a una limosina que esperaba por ellos.

Una vez dentro de la limosina su viaje dio comienzo hacia su ultimo destino que seria estar frente a su anfitrión que de forma tan amplia los había colmado en lujos, el recorrido fue apenas de unos minutos pero la mas joven de los presentes sentía nerviosismo al entrar en lo que se podría considerar el mismo corazón de quienes les odiaban por su naturaleza.

- Tranquila – dijo Alucard con una sonrisa mientras trataba de darle confianza a su joven alumna.

- ¿Ninguno esta nervioso? – pregunto Seras agachando la cabeza pues ellos dos le hacían incluso ponerse mas nerviosa.

- No veo para que – respondió primero Alucard mientras miraba a la joven – ya te lo dije ¿es la oveja quien va a los lobos, o son las ovejas quienes invitan al lobo?

- Además yo tampoco le vería sentido – secundo Integra sonriendo de forma amigable – estar nerviosos solamente seria un problema, si ellos nos atacan simplemente bastara con eliminarlos hasta que estén totalmente acabados, pero además ¿no es verdad que no hay nada de que preocuparnos?

- En efecto – respondió el sacerdote por medio de un intercomunicador – su seguridad esta garantizada bajo la palabra del mismo Papa, pueden tener plena confianza en que ningún miembro del clero actuara en su contra.

Al llegar entraron como si se tratara de un grupo de alta alcurnia pues se les recibió con todos los honores ante la mirada de miembros del clero y turistas curiosos que miraban el suceso de su llegada sin imaginar siquiera la magnitud de ese hecho.

Como norma de seguridad pasaron sobre detectores de metal que lógicamente por su armamento cuidadosamente llevado fueron activados, pero contrario a cualquier pronostico simplemente fueron desactivados por los guardias para que los invitados siguieran su camino, llamando aun mas la atención de todos que en conjunto se preguntaban ¿Quiénes eran?, ¿Por qué ese trato tan importante? Y ¿Qué seria lo que llevaban para que los sensores se activaran?

Conforme avanzaban al interior de la máxima casa católica del mundo terrenal notaban como la fina y elegante decoración era una mera fachada para una terrible fortaleza de extensa seguridad, entre mas penetraban a su destino una mayor fuerza defensiva se hacia presente, pero de igual manera que en el inicio todo era ignorado para ellos quienes parecían reyes.

Al entrar en la antesala a la oficina del Papa notaron como el lugar era enorme lleno de lujos y de un sin numero de elegantes y finos decorados, sumado a una extraña paz que invadía semejante pieza quizá debido a lo que representaba sin embargo todo ello era destruido por algo de mal gusto para los ojos de los tres visitantes, repulsivo en extremo era la presencia de un grupo de Iscariote quienes lucían como siempre con suma prepotencia y regocijo al estar en su propia casa.

- Bienvenidos – dijo el arzobispo Enrico quien dirigía el grupo – es todo un placer tener a semejantes perros blasfemos ante nuestros ojos.

- ¿Era realmente necesaria su presencia? – pregunto Integra mostrándose enojada.

- En efecto – respondió lleno de altanería Enrico mientras jugaba con sus guantes – creían acaso que dejaríamos al máximo pontífice solo ante semejantes abominaciones.

- ¿Qué estén haría alguna diferencia? – pregunto Alucard sonriendo con malicia mientras Seras le acompañaba su actitud – piensan ayudarlo o mas bien guiarlo a la otra vida dejando sus cuerpos junto a los de el.

- Me parece que estas subestimando – respondió nuevamente Enrico mientras chasqueaba sus dedos dando la orden de desenfundar haciendo que los miembros de la Sección XIII llevaran sus armas apuntando a los cuerpos de los vampiros siendo Heinkel la que dirigía con sus manos todo – somos la Sección XIII Iscariote, los ejecutores de la iglesia somos aquellos que un día te llevaremos al mismísimo infierno aun cuando para ello debamos bajar contigo engendro.

- Creo que las palabras comienzan a sobrar – dijo Alucard mientras daba un par de pasos al frente con la intención de exterminarlos – solamente dilo mi ama, dame la orden y yo la cumpliré al pie de la letra.

- El perro maldito nacido del vientre del propio Satanás – dijo Enrico riendo de forma soberbia – el perro orgulloso de sus fuertes y bravos colmillos, pide permiso a su dueña como si se tratara de una estupida mascota de aparador rogando por la benevolencia de alguien.

Ante ese comentario Alucard avanzo hacia Enrico hasta quedar a solo unos pasos, mientras era seguido por las armas de los sacerdotes de Iscariote quienes a la menor señal de agresión atacarían sin dudarlo, cuando al fin estuvo a esa distancia el olfato del vampiro pudo penetrar en lo profundo del ser inmundo que tenia hay, su altanería y confianza escondían la fragancia del miedo que le recorría el cuerpo aderezando su sangre con ello, por un instante pensó en matarle sabia muy bien que su ama no le reprendería por ese pequeño acto de capricho personal pero una olor muy tenue venia del cuerpo del arzobispo.

Era un olor a recuerdo que le hizo viajar al pasado, antes de su partida del viaje que le llevo treinta años completar era el aroma de alguien que tenia su respeto y que también le causo un enorme sentimiento de tristeza y decepción, esa leve esencia fue la que salvo la vida del aterrorizado arzobispo que sin que sintiera había retrocedido ante la presencia de Alucard quien volvió junto a su ama y su pupila.

- Quien lo diría – exclamo Alucard con un tono burlón mirando a Enrico y después mirando a Heinkel de quien también percibió el aroma – parece ser que no han perdido el tiempo Iscariote, han sido muy traviesos en estos años, muy traviesos en efecto.

- ¿Qué es esa burla cínica que sale de tus blasfemos labios? – pregunto Enrico molesto recuperándose del susto – como osas hacer burla del santo trabajo.

- Aúlla cuanto desees pobre y tembloroso ratón – dijo Alucard siguiendo con su tono – su pútrido olor llena el salón, malditos asesinos enfundados en los santos ropajes del señor que todo perdona y es todo misericordioso, apestan a muerte simples perros de ataque que por mas finos que quieran parecer jamás podrán borrar la sangre de sus hocicos, su hedor me enferma su peste me hace vomitar, pero de entre su asqueroso y nauseabundo grupo llego a mi el aroma de un conocido, un padre como ustedes cura devoto que se dio a la pasión del rojo carmesí y avanzo al mundo de la corrupción enfundado su espada de plata, de entre la podredumbre un vestigio de valor real llega a mi, pero mi muerto corazón llora preguntándose ¿Por qué no vino a jugar conmigo? Es que ya no soy de su agrado.

- Que bizarras y ridículas palabras salen de tu desvariada mente muerto andante – dijo Enrico un tanto sorprendido con las palabras del vampiro – asquerosa bestia me pregunto que buena fortuna te permite pisar esta tierra.

- ¡Suficiente! – exclamo Integra con una voz de autoridad y mando cargados de enfado – Alucard te ordeno callar y no responder a las provocaciones de este bufón, y a su señoría me permitiría recordarle que soy una dama muy ocupada así que su jefe debería moverse con mayor rapidez.

- Insolente bestia protestante – dijo Enrico furioso – como osa levantar la voz una cerda asquerosa en el templo más puro y sagrado del mundo eclesiástico.

Al escuchar esas palabras ofensivas en contra de su señora los dos vampiros apuntaron sus armas tomando como objetivo al arzobispo quien cambio su rostro de enojo por uno de miedo al sentir como su vida seria arrebatada por ese par.

- Su señoría debió recordar que le pasaría si volvía a ofender a mi señora – dijo Alucard sonriendo presa del ansia por tomar una vida.

- Por favor espere – dijo una voz tranquila de tono cansado que provenía de un anciano quien con una mano temblorosa debido a la edad intentaba bajar a la poderosa Jackal que rogaba por arrancar la cabeza de Enrico – suplico por la vida de mi arzobispo.

- ¡Sumo pontífice! – exclamaron los miembros de Iscariote que de inmediato enfundaron para después reverenciar a su señor.

- Su santidad – dijo Enrico inclinándose para besar la mano del Papa.

Ante los ojos de Integra, Seras y Alucard desfilaba aquel que era llamado el supremo señor terrenal de la iglesia católica, su anfitrión y a la vez su mas acérrimo rival contrario a todo su personificación mortal era la de un anciano por quien los años parecían haber pasado dejando sus marcas por su cuerpo que lucia cansado y apacible, su rango le enfundaba de un aura de paz desconcertante que despejaba incluso la peste de Iscariote.

- señoría – dijo Enrico mostrándose amable y educado – nosotros la Sección XIII del Vaticano nos presentamos para ser su escolta en su reunión con Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing directora general y líder de Hellsing y miembro de los Caballeros Protestantes Reales, cuando su persona lo diga le acompañaremos.

- Agradezco de corazón su intención – dijo el Papa con voz amable hacia Enrico – pero me temo que deberé prescindir de su presencia, sin ánimos de sonar grosero la invitación detallaba que seria solamente mi persona la que hablaría.

- Pero… - intento reclamar Enrico para ser frenado con un ademán de su jefe indicándole que su deseo era irrefutable.

La mirada del Papa se dirigió a Alucard y con lentos pasos fue de nuevo hacia el, el vampiro enfundo sus poderosas pistolas para recibir de una forma inesperada a el jefe de la iglesia.

- _Petri Apostoli Potestatem Accipien, Pethro _– dijo Alucard con respeto al Papa hincándose ante su persona – máximo Obispo de Roma, heredero de Pedro, roca angular de la fe católica, siervo de los siervos de Dios, voz terrenal y mortal del todopoderoso, es todo un honor para este inmundo ser estar ante su magnificencia.

- Alucard – dijo el Papa ofreciendo su mano al vampiro quien sin dudarlo ofreció sus respetos en forma de un beso que dejo sin habla al observar tal acontecimiento – bienvenidos.

- ¡Como te atreves! – dijo Enrico indignado por lo ocurrido.

- Incluso el mismísimo Lucifer se inclinaría y adoraría a Dios si se le permitiera – dijo Alucard manteniéndose hincado.

- Mucho gusto – dijo el Papa acariciando la cabeza de Seras como si se tratara de una pequeña – dulce jovencita.

- Su… su señoría – dijo Seras inclinándose en señal de saludo al Papa quien sonrío ante el nerviosismo de la chica que no sabia como comportarse.

- Señorita Integra – dijo el Papa con toda amabilidad y respeto extendiendo su mano saludando a Integra que estaba alerta – no pretendo que bese mi mano, pero es costumbre de todo buen caballero el jamás rechazar un saludo de mano.

- Sumo pontífice – dijo Integra aceptando la mano del Papa mostrándose agradable ante el – tal y como me lo pidió en su carta, estoy a sus ordenes así que sino le molesta podríamos comenzar la reunión.

- Delicada pero firme – dijo sonriendo el Papa – no es de extrañar que semejante dama sea capaz de llevar una organización como Hellsing, tiene toda la razón Integra por favor acompáñenme a mi oficina.

Enrico chocaba sus dientes de ira al mirar a sus odiados enemigos avanzar sin que el pudiese hacer algo.

- Arzobispo Enrico – dijo Alucard a un lado de este – por favor recuerde que algún día no habrá quien le salve, y además envíele mis saludos a aquel que no existe mas que en mi mente.

Ese comentario termino de encender a Enrico quien de inmediato marcho con sus subordinados sintiendo que habían sido victimas de una nueva derrota a manos de Hellsing, además de eso el escuchar como el propio Papa platicaba con tanta familiaridad con los tres como si se trataran de personas comunes y corrientes hablando de trivialidades como su viaje, su estadía y cosas similares.

- ¡Vámonos! – dijo Enrico enojado apurando a su sequito.

Las puertas de la oficina papal de abrieron ante sus invitados, revelando un lugar elegante pero sin embargo conservados sin lujos o decorados excesivos asemejaba un apacible estudio tapizado de un sin numero de libros y en el centro de todo un pequeño escritorio donde su santidad tomo asiento no sin antes ofrecer asientos a los visitantes.

Era como entrar en un extraño mundo diferente al que se encontraba en el exterior de esas paredes una calma y tranquilidad reinaba.

- Muchas gracias por venir – dijo el Papa comenzando así la reunión – originalmente cite a su persona Integra y supuse que su acompañante seria la joven Seras, sin embargo el destino parece estar benevolente al traer a Alucard también, por como se maneja quizá sea mejor dejar de lado lo ceremonioso he ir al punto, ¿el nombre Grigori Yefímovich les es familiar?

- Grigori Yefimovich Rasputin – respondió inmediatamente Integra extrañándose por esa pregunta – puedo saber porque el Papa nombra a un personaje ruso muerto hace mas de un siglo.

- Mi ama parece olvidar que muchas cosas no son como se espera – intervino Alucard serio – hay ocasiones que las cosas que deberían de estar muertas no se quedan así.

- En efecto – complemento el Papa mientras ofrecía una serie de carpetas a Integra – el gran místico ruso Rasputin continua vivo aun en nuestros días, de hecho el ha estado en este mundo desde hace mucho tiempo, quizá incluso mas que su fiel sirviente cuando era el consejero de los zares el monje ruso primero fue envenenado y más tarde tiroteado, y cuando lo creían muerto, envolvieron su cadáver en una alfombra para después lanzarlo al río Neva aun así luego en la autopsia se descubrió que con terror que murió ahogado, aun así esta ahora qui en este mundo rondándolo no como una alma sino como un cuerpo.

Integra comenzó a leer las carpetas poniendo una cara de sorpresa al enterarse que dicho personaje no solamente fue poderoso en la época de la Dinastía Romanov, sino que sus antecedentes venían de mucho antes siempre participando de forma indirecta en grandes decisiones y cambios sociales, el documento que leía situaba a Rasputin en la época de la primera cruzada bajo el nombre de Alexander Shieldf uno de los mas activos defensores de la iglesia en el avance por tierras no creyentes.

- Aun así – dijo Integra usando una voz mas seria con el Papa – el hecho de que Rasputin o como sea que se llame continúe con vida ¿Qué punto tiene con nuestro encuentro?

- En el mil noventa y ocho mi antiguo predecesor Urbano II – explico el Papa con voz seria y clara – autorizo la salida de una caravana que llevaba consigo una reliquia muy precisada y poderosa de la iglesia católica que debido a su poder fue encomendada a un grupo de caballeros puros de corazón, libres de toda ambición para que fuera perdida en el con fin del mundo, dicha reliquia fue conocida como _"La Lengua de Fuego"_, fue la bendición que Dios le dio a sus discípulos para que pudieran comunicarse en cualquier lengua y así fuera llevada a todos los rincones del mundo, pero no solamente era eso también contenía la sabiduría sin limites pero entre dichos caballeros se encontraba Alexander quien no dudo en asesinar a sus compañeros y hacerse de tan preciado objeto, desde entonces a estado presente en la historia como la mente detrás de muchos incidentes, guerras, caos.

- En el presente año bajo el nombre de Imanolv Yefimovich – continúo el Papa su relato – ha iniciado lo que nuestros expertos en teología y ciencias perdidas han denominado el _Nacimiento del Puente_.

- ¿_Nacimiento del Puente_? – pregunto Integra interesada.

- Imagine el mundo como un intermedio entre cielo he infierno – explico el Papa de inmediato – nosotros los seres mortales habitamos este punto medio, acompañados de seres sobrenaturales como Seras y Alucard, Rasputin pretende crear una brecha que permita que el Cielo, el infierno y la Tierra se unan permitiendo el paso de seres demoniacos tan despiadados que su sola presencia bastaría para condenar a los vivos, o Ángeles tan hermosos y perfectos que bastaría uno solo para cegar a los humanos y quemarnos con su solo brillo.

- ¿El Apocalipsis? – pregunto Seras interpretando lo que decía el Papa.

- No propiamente – respondió el Papa con seriedad – según la Biblia la unión de los reinos se dará cuando Dios todo poderoso designe que sea el momento de la llegada, ciertamente el _Apocalipsis_ es considerado uno de los libros más controvertidos y difíciles de la Biblia, por la multiplicidad de posibles interpretaciones en los significados de nombres, eventos y símbolos que se narra sin embargo todas las escuelas de estudio coinciden en que no hay ninguna mención de que hombre o creatura lo inicie, el mundo no esta listo para que los siete millones cuatrocientos nueve mil ciento veintisiete demonios ronden la Tierra.

- Entonces su santidad pretende que nosotros intervengamos – dijo Integra comenzando a descubrir el objetivo del Papa.

- Su intuición es enorme – dijo el Papa confirmando las sospechas de Integra – nuestra institución esta preparada para una contingencia de esta magnitud, somos capaces de terminar con todos y cada uno de sus allegados pero enfrentarnos a Imanolv es algo mas allá de nuestros limites, no es un humano y tampoco es una bestia es algo mas allá de la imaginación, semejante cosa solamente puede ser detenida por una fuerza igual.

- Supongo que se refieren a nosotros – dijo Alucard mientras señalaba a Seras – Vicario de Cristo pretendes que un ente alejado de la gracia del divino realice un trabajo en el nombre de tu embestidura.

- Ciertamente es algo muy inusual y por demás extraño – dijo el Papa dirigiéndose a todos – Seras era quien le enfrentaría pero teniendo a su maestro presente una mancuerna de ambos seria definitiva.

- Esto es inconcebible – reclamo Integra molesta por las palabras del Papa quien parecía haber decidido todo por cuenta propia – tal proposición sobrepasa los limites de la locura, es inmoral en muchos sentidos.

- Esta reacción era totalmente predecible – dijo el Papa dándole a Integra una nueva carpeta – quizá esto también les anime es una información tan clasificada que nadie fuera de mi persona y mi secretario han visto.

Inmediatamente la dama ojeo la carpeta descubriendo en su interior documentos que le resultaban muy atractivos, una serie de fotografías de una mujer vestida de época y una serie de masacres, así como un mapa de los avistamientos de la misma junto a la de una serie de misteriosos seres descritos por los testigos como fantasmas era todo lo que a ella le importaba para llevar sus propias investigaciones por lo ocurrido con sus súbitos.

- Por la expresión de su rostro puedo asegurar que le resulta interesante – dijo el Papa entregando una ultima fotografía de un acercamiento a la joven quien a simple vista se podía catalogar como una vampiresa – existe aun algo mas interesante.

- ¿Qué puede ser eso? – pregunto Integra.

- Sabemos la localización exacta de esa joven – dijo el Papa con una sonrisa – recientemente la señorita se unió a las filas de Imanolv así que podrá imaginar porque esta propuesta es en realidad beneficiosa para ambos.

- así que nosotros cazamos a esos dos – dijo Integra explicando la situación para ella misma – mientras que ustedes se encargan de los pequeños detalles, sonaría pertinente de no ser por el detalle de que Hellsing responde directamente a la monarquía me temo que sin su permiso cualquier acto como este seria una traición a mi patria y mi propio orgullo de caballero.

- Hablando de eso – dijo el Papa sacando un sobre con membretes que Integra reconoció instantáneamente – su majestad se mostró sumamente comprensiva siendo que Inglaterra es parte del mundo que puede desaparecer, con gusto me dio esta carta para sus ojos.

La carta contenía los permisos de la monarquía para que Integra realizara cualquier acto que protegiera la soberanía de su patria, además le entregaban la autorización para decidir el rumbo de sus servicios ya fuera que apoyara a la iglesia católica o decidiera no hacerlo tenia el completo respaldo de su tierra.

- Entonces la decisión es enteramente mía – dijo Integra recargándose en su asiento pensando sus próximas palabras.

- Exactamente – dijo el Papa también serenándose esperando el veredicto de la dama Hellsing.

Unos minutos mas tarde Integra apoyo sus codos en el escritorio del representante de Dios mirándolo con cierto aire de molestia.

- Su santidad tendrá el apoyo de Hellsing – dijo Integra dando su veredicto a la petición del Papa quien inmediatamente se mostró complacido.

- Agradezco su ayuda – dijo el Papa aliviado.

- Pero se tendrán algunas condiciones – aclaro la dama con tono serio – las mas importantes son que Hellsing trabajara totalmente independiente del Vaticano principalmente de su Sección XIII Iscariote, en el caso de encontrarse en el campo de batalla mis hombres actuaran en su contra como si fueran enemigos y por ultimo nosotros no daremos ningún informe de nuestros avances pero ustedes deberán darnos cualquier información que pidamos, ¿Su señoría esta de acuerdo?

- Aquel que recibe la misericordia del acaudalado debe ser humilde y mostrar agradecimiento – dijo el Papa con voz serena y calmada – tiene la promesa de mi humilde persona como sumo dirigente de que sus condiciones serán aceptadas.

- Lo primero que solicitamos de ustedes es el saber ¿Cómo y que es exactamente a lo que enfrentaremos? – dijo Integra haciendo gala de su don de mando que sacudía el estudio.

- _La Divina Comedia_ contiene una semblanza de lo que nos espera – dijo el Papa tomando un grueso libro que retumbo al caer en el escritorio – escrita hace en el año mil doscientos ochenta.

- Creo que su santidad se confunde – interrumpió Integra ante el supuesto error – se supone que esa obra se realizo entre el mil trecientos cuatro y el mil trecientos ocho.

- Por Dante Alighieri el llamado "Padre del Idioma" cuya obra trascendió en el mundo – dijo el Papa recitando – dando bases de conciencia y moralidad a la humanidad que hasta la fecha refleja en su poema las desdichas de la vida, sin embargo señorita Integra "_La Divina Comedia_" no fue mas que una fachada de un escrito redactado por un clérigo italiano durante la visita del arcángel Rafael, este le acompaño a las mismas entrañas del infierno, purgatorio y cielo mostrándole lo que ningún mortal jamás había visto, con la encomienda de entregarlo al heredero de Pedro y así corregir el rumbo de una iglesia decadente, Cecil Valenri escribió detalladamente cada una de sus vivencias dando origen al texto original conocido como la "_Bitácora del Humilde_" que le fue dada a Bonifacio VIII y desde entonces a pasado de mano en mano por los Papas hasta mi persona, el en mil trecientos dos Cecil viendo que el Papa guardo como alto secreto su libro decidió revelarse ante su corrupta actitud revelando su contenido a Dante Alighieri un poeta de la época conocido entre otras cosas como un pensador del pueblo, sin embargo tan aterrador y desconcertante era el contenido de la bitácora que el decidió adaptarla a una obra poética donde a grandes rasgos ofrecía al mundo la verdad de los mundos mas allá de la vida.

- Esto causo la ira de Bonifacio VIII que aun utilizando de mala manera el poder de la iglesia – continuo el Papa – no pudo detener un documento que aun ahora marca la literatura y los razonamientos sociales, esa es la verdadera historia tras la "_Divina Comedia_" conocida por mi persona como "_La Bitácora del Humilde_" cuya portada luce la consigna de "_como el cordero que ante su propia muerte muestra sumisión el siervo de Dios debe mantener la humildad y la fe sobre estas palabras_". Pregunta ¿A que nos enfrentaremos? Con toda confianza le puedo decir que nos enfrentamos a cosas mas allá de toda imaginación, la mas pura y nítida manifestación de bien y de mal los infames nueve círculos del infierno y los benditos nueve cielos chocando en un mundo que no tiene idea de cómo poder siquiera manejar su espacio, en el poema se describe apenas _La Ciudad de Dios_ sin narrar las alegorías y glorias que acontecen por la eternidad y censura totalmente _La Ciudadela Maldita del Demonio_ donde las almas son torturadas mas allá de la comprensión de cualquiera, donde la maldad hierve perpetuamente, eso es lo que enfrentaremos sino detenemos a Imanolv.

- Me parece un discurso de lo mas emotivo señor – dijo Integra guardando su sobresalto en lo mas profundo de su ser – pero aparte de narrar semejantes acontecimientos hay algo mas que nos sirva, algo que nos diga cuales serán los movimientos del enemigo.

- La bitácora es algo que va mas allá de un simple cuento – dijo el Papa sonriendo – sus palabras están lejos de mi propio entendimiento, pero narran Nemrod la mente artífice de la construcción de la Torre de Babel que enojo a Dios quien la destruyo junto a la unificación de las lenguas creando el caos y la división de la humanidad, hay comienza el primer indicio pues la destrucción de la torre y la separación de la lengua natural fueron hechos distintos, cuando el todo poderoso descubrió la soberbia de los humanos lleno de rabia derramo una lagrima de ira que al caer al mundo se convirtió en "_La División_" una reliquia sagrada capaz de separar el poder del propio Dios, Nemrod en su vanidad reto una ultima vez a Dios usándola para terminar con la obra unificadora del creador, esas palabras le fueron dictadas al Cecil del propio Nemrod en el noveno circulo del infierno donde tiene su morada eterna en el abismo de los gigantes malditos, desde entonces la iglesia a intentado encontrar semejante poder con el fin de resguardarlo hasta el día del advenimiento para entregarlo en propia mano al codero.

- Se supone que debemos buscar esa "_División_" y así triunfaremos – dijo integra mostrándose un tanto escéptica por el inusual relato.

- Sodoma y Gomorra las tierras de Bera y Birsa sus soberanos – dijo el Papa ignorando de momento ese escepticismo – las "ciudades malditas" destruidas por el fuego celestial de Dios, condenadas por el numero de atrocidades que su pueblo realizo ofendiendo a un Dios vengativo, según la cultura popular esa fue la razón, pero las propias palabras de Miguel supremo general de los ejércitos celestiales no fue la ofensa lo que motivo a semejante condena sino la silueta de la bestia la que les llevo a ser posesionados por un sin numero de maldades según su narración cuando la guerra celestial entre el Dragón y Miguel se desato cuando este dio el golpe contundente en el cuerpo de la serpiente antigua este golpeo el mundo terrenal con tal magnitud que marco su silueta en los terrenos antes de bajar a su eterno exilio, esa silueta fue maldita como la entrada del mundo bajo el mundo una compuerta hacia el submundo, al fundarse Sodoma, Gomorra, Adma, Zoar y Zeboim en el Valle de Sidim los reinos fructificaron sin saber que bajo sus pies la bestia rasgaba feroz en busca de una salida, dejando que su aliento maldito contaminara a sus habitantes volviéndolos en contra del Señor, al ver esto Dios entrego a Miguel una lanza en la cual se encontraba inscrito el nombre original del Eterno encomendándole la triste misión de destruir la silueta de la bestia aun a costa de la vida de sus amados seres humanos, sin embargo en el ultimo acto piadoso saco de hay a los justos, Miguel apunto directamente a la garra del Dragón que ya comenzaba a asomarse fuera de su prisión y despiadadamente uso toda su fuerza para lanzar el bendito proyectil que golpeo con tal brutalidad a la serpiente que le hizo caer de lleno a lo mas profundo del noveno circulo del infierno, sepultando los reinos bajo las aguas del Mar Muerto que cubrió el arma celestial que quedo como un aviso a los engendros quienes jamás osaron intentar usar la silueta de la bestia como escape.

- Aun menciona solo pasajes maravillosos – dijo Integra atacando las palabras del Papa que lucia en desconcierto – sea mas concreto deje de lado los hechos fantásticos y hable con el lenguaje de los terrestres y vivos señoría.

- Los hechos y la verdad están frente a usted señorita Hellsing – dijo el Papa usando una voz suave – no es posible que de entre todos los seres humanos quien ha visto mas allá del mundo común sienta dudas en las palabras de lo fantástico, "_La División_", "La _Lengua de Fuego_" y por ultimo "_La Lanza del Eterno_" tres reliquias bendecidas por Dios los tres caminos para dar paso a la destrucción del orden. _"Cuando la Lengua de Fuego sea separada usando La división le dará la fuerza a la Lanza del Eterno para romper aquello que fue hecho con su propia ley bañando los reinos con la luz del caos inmisericorde"_, donde estará Imanolv donde se encuentren las otras dos reliquias y cuando al fin logre recuperarlas no habrá poder en la Tierra capaz de frenar el encuentro.

- así que de eso se trata todo – dijo Integra tranquila mientras era observada por una Seras temerosa ante tanta información y un Alucard sonriente – encontrar esas reliquias, destruir a Imanolv y salvar a el mundo, suena mas simple de esta forma.

- Su confianza es digna de elogio – felicito el Papa a Integra – carece de cualquier pizca de vanidad o soberbia, es pura y total fe en las habilidades de quien le sirve.


End file.
